The present disclosure relates to temperature detection of a battery.
A motor-driven device is known which is provided with a device body and a battery pack.
A known device body is configured to be able to attach and detach a battery pack, and has a motor to be driven by electric power supplied from the battery pack.
An example of a device body disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-269747 is configured to detect temperature of a battery based on a resistance value of a thermistor (temperature detector) provided in a battery pack, and control a conducting current to a motor based on the detected temperature. Specifically, in this example, if the battery temperature exceeds a reference temperature, an amount of current to be supplied from the battery pack to the motor is reduced.
Thus, in this example, it is possible to avoid an excessive load due to high temperature from being applied to the battery. The lifetime of the battery pack can be prolonged.